The Most Fantastical Tale of the Future
by nuclearXsquid
Summary: A very, very, very short tale about a scientist who befriends a girl who has been frozen in ice for 500 years. Class assingment during Brave New World study.


This was actually my literature homework, we had to write about life in 500 years... and I got this result. Katie is a real-life friend, and the mentioned man with the ponytail and goatee is my literature teacher. As I was writing this, I realized it sounded a lot like Nazi Germany.

Disclaimer: I own most of it... though a lot of the things mentioned in passing belong to other authors and such.

* * *

I put down my clipboard and look at the odd specimen in front of me. It was a girl, as far as I could tell, encased in ice. She had recently been sent from the Wild. The Wild is a dangerous place, filled with disease and famine. That's why she was sent to me for disease testing before moving onto the defrosting room.

When she came back, the girl was still in the cold-induced coma. I wrote out her characteristics and took samples of her blood and recorded everything on my data pad. By the time I was done, she was waking up. "Hello," I said.

"Uhh.. hi," she greeted me. "Where am I?"

"Med Office Three," I replied matter-of-factly. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Georgia," the girl said.

I raised an eyebrow, "people have not inhabited the Americas since the Swine Flu Epidemic of 2009."

"What? That's the year now..." she sounded confused. Obviously, this girl had hit her head pretty hard before wandering off into the Wild.

I found out that she was indeed from 2009. She had escaped the epidemic when her class went to Europe and the plane had crashed over the Arctic. She still didn't believe that I was telling her the truth about the time period and that it was indeed 2500, but it doesn't really matter anyways. I know I'm right.

I decide to take her to the registration office so she could live here in the city and I could help her get adjusted. She wasn't the first case I've had. Just three days ago I unfroze a man with a rather long ponytail and goatee. He came out confused as well. In fact, his story is similar to the girl (I found out her name is Katie).

As we stepped outside, she gasped. I frowned at her, there is nothing wrong with the city. The heavy metal bridges connected all of the buildings that had been built on stilts and the ocean was as blue as far as the eye could see. "What... happened?"

I sigh, this is always the hardest part. "Global Warming was beginning to take effect, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, since then, it's really gone downhill. The glaciers have melted, causing increased flooding everywhere. The Americas, Asia, and most of Africa is underwater. Only a small portion of the Arctic remains, which is where we found you. But not only that, but famines, a virus that not only makes one ill, but violent as well, storms, and the moon have all disrupted our lives. If the government hadn't been there to step in and save us all, we would be goners."

"The moon?" Katie asked.

"Yes. The moon was knocked off its orbit, further disrupting the tides and water problem. We must be hurrying along, though. At night, the moon blocks out the sun, and the temperatures hit the negatives."

I took her home with me – it was far too late to be out, I realized. "What are these? They look like tanning beds," she said.

"They are beds. For sleeping." To demonstrate, I got into mine and closed the lid over me. Getting out, I showed her around to the extensive libraries that are found in everyones home, both with music and literature. I took her past the kitchen, with my mechanical cat snoozing in its box. "So the government can always see what's going on," I explained. "It's better for them to know you're innocent than to suspect you forever." I don't know why I felt I had to justify my cat.

We went to sleep and soon morning came as usual. We began walking across the intricate bridges and archways that led from building to building over the ocean. Everyone wore the same thing I had on, black shirt and grey pants. Katie stood out with her blue pants and red sweatshirt. To my left, a lady was arguing with a government official – she had left her badge at home. Going out without your badge was a violation of the law. I had attached one to Katie that my niece used to wear before she was deported to a penal colony on land.

I jumped to the side of the bridge, as was customary for a non-government worked to do when a government official passed. If not, there was a threat of being deported. I drug Katie with me so she wouldn't be punished.

When we got to the registration office for Katie, the man sneered down at me and my scientist badge. I didn't react and signed Katie up for citizenship on the datapad. In the end, she didn't make it and was sent to one of the Land Colonies. The life she had described to me was so different.


End file.
